


Being Good

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Reader knows exactly what Dean needs tonight…





	Being Good

You’re in bed, reading the last few pages of your book when you hear Dean come in the room. You don’t tear your eyes away as you take in that he’s changing in the background. He’s a little loud though and you sit up and turn your back, eyes smiling as you read over those last few lines. The bed dips behind you, settling in one deep spot that makes your body shiver. You let yourself relish in the feeling of enjoying a good story before you put the book down.

Still, you don’t turn around, not yet. You want to bait him into misbehaving. He’s always so good for you when he gets like this. It’s not a regular occurrence but it’s not rare either. Tonight just happens to be one of those nights. You scoot forward and slip your shirt off over your head, exposing your bare back to him. Lifting your hips, you shed your shorts and underwear, letting him have a perfect view of you for a brief moment.

He’s not giving in tonight, doesn’t reach out and touch what always has and always will be his. Tonight he doesn’t want to make those decisions. He doesn’t need to. He just wants you to remind him of exactly who he belongs to.

You stand up and stretch your hands over your head, Dean’s sharp inhale making you giggle. Finally your turn around and feel a slow burning in your body at the sight of him.

Hands clasped together behind his back, his lips parted and plump from where he’d been biting back a sound of some sort, on his knees in the middle of the bed.

Oh and he was naked and hard as ever on top of all that.

He looked up with big and soft eyes, the green looking to you for something he didn’t dare say aloud. You smiled as you crawled onto the bed, up on your knees in front of him. 

“Shh,” you said, running a hand through his hair, his head dropping onto your shoulder as his body relaxed and went lax for you. “Good boy.”

It was too early on for him to whine, to plead, so he only nodded against you, ready for whatever you would give him. 

He gasped and you knew his eyes must have flown open when you ran your hand over the head of his cock. You were slow, letting him get turned on even more at watching your small hand work him over, build him up. His pants grew heavier as you kept that lazy pace, watching him tense as he forced himself to keep from bucking his hips into your hand.

“Such a good boy for me,” you said in his ear, nuzzling his head, urging him to raise it. He did obediently, his hazy eyes looking into yours as you flicked your wrist and he groaned. But his focus stayed on you, letting you watch as he handed all the power over to you and gladly letting you have it. 

“Please,” he said so quietly you almost missed it. He was close, closer than he was willing to admit as he throbbed in your hand. You kept it slow because slow was harder, slow you had to work for, slow made him lose his shit better than fast every single time.

“Not yet,” you said, knowing that’s what he needed in that moment. He whined but kept still apart from a small shake running through his body. He wanted to be pushed and knew that by waiting so long to say anything, you’d only make it tougher for him.

Dean groaned as you leaned over and captured his lips with yours, giving him too much stimulation to handle. Dean was always so good though and let you have your way. The kiss was slow like the motions of your hand pumping over his cock, your tongue dragging over his, your mouth gently attacking it.

Dean was loving it, groans and whimpers rising up from his throat and being swallowed down by yours. Finally, when you were sure he would absolutely burst if he didn’t come that second, you said those two words he’d been waiting for.

“Do it,” you said, Dean crying out as you rested your forehead against his, his eyes closing as you felt him come over your hand, hot and messy, sweat rolling off his face onto yours. It took him a while to come down, the long orgasm taking so much out of him. You gave him one long and sweet kiss before you pulled your hand away and crawled off the bed. You came back a few moments later with a washcloth to clean him up. You gently pried his fingers from his wrists and ran your hands into his shoulders to ease the ache from them.

Dean was quiet as he changed back into his pajamas, you changing into yours and crawling under the covers once you’d wiped away the little bit of Dean that had been left behind. He was still in a little bit of a fog when his head finally hit the pillow, his eyes on yours, knowing what you were thinking.

“Thank you,” he said, leaning over and kissing you. You shared this one, no one in control, Dean’s arm falling over your waist.

“Anytime,” you said, inching closer to him so that you were practically sharing the same pillow. “Love you.”

“Love you back, Y/N.”


End file.
